1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stopper having a spike access means used in conjunction with containers such as bottles, vials and bags containing pharmaceutical products for parenteral administration. More particularly, the invention relates to an elastomeric stopper for hermetically sealing a parenteral container, bottle, vial or bag the contents of which is accessed by the use of a spike integral with the stopper.
2. Reported Developments
The prior art has developed numerous devices to prevent accidental needle strike injuries to practitioners and patients. Such injuries are known to spread infectious diseases including hepatitis and AIDS. One of the main features of these devices is the lack of exposed sharp needles. The closures or stoppers have built in access means to the content of the containers, such as vials, cartridges, bags and bottles. The closures or stoppers in these devices serve the dual function of hermetically sealing the container while allowing access to the content therethrough.
Stopper systems for containers such as vials and bottles are made of materials that are resistant to chemicals and pharmaceuticals such as corrosive materials, reagents, parenteral solutions and solid formulations reconstitutable with a solvent prior to use. The most commonly used stopper/container system for such products has been glass or plastic bottles and vials equipped with rubber stoppers made of elastomeric materials. The system provides for good hermetical seal, safe storage and easy access to the content through the elastomeric stopper via the use of an infusion spike or a syringe when withdrawal of the content is desired. The elastomeric stopper used generally comprises an elastomeric base, such as natural or synthetic rubber and an inert coating covering at least some portions of the stopper. The coating used includes chlorobutyl rubber, polymeric fluorocarbon resins such as polytetrafluoroethylene and various thermoplastic films. The coating is intended to insulate the elastomeric stopper base from the contents of the container in order to prevent contact and possible chemical reactions therebetween.
Generally, the elastomeric stopper is of cylindrical shape and has a flange head portion overlying the open top end of the container. Integral with the head portion is a body portion which extends into the open end and seated in the neck portion of the container, the diameter of the body portion being somewhat larger than the inside diameter of the container so that a tight seal is created between the body portion and the wall of the container. The lower end of the body portion is beveled towards the central, longitudinal axis of the body portion to facilitate the insertion of the body portion into the container. The circular bottom surface that faces the contents of the container is substantially planar and is imperforate, having no recess therein. The head portion of the stopper is provided with a central recess extending downwardly from the top thereof a substantial distance into the body portion so that the central recess and the circular bottom surface define a diaphragm. The walls forming the recess are generally cylindrical but may be provided with one or more circular protuberances extending inwardly to terminate just short of the center line of the stopper. The circular protuberances serve to press against and hold the needle of a syringe when the needle is inserted through the recess to penetrate the diaphragm for removal of the contents of the container. The elastomeric stopper is held in position by a metal ring or cap usually constructed of aluminum. The metal ring or cap has a removable center opening for allowing insertion of the syringe needle into the container.
Another type of the prior art stoppers has the needle penetrable diaphragm on the top portion of the stopper.
Various stopper and access systems exist in the prior art to hold and remove the contents of containers which are illustrated hereunder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,677 and 2,326,490 disclose a rubber stopper for use in vials comprising: an outer wall which serves as a seal between the vial and the stopper; and an inner wall forming a chamber in the center of the stopper, the bottom portion of the inner wall serving as a diaphragm. A hollow needle, having a sharp end for piercing the diaphragm, and an outer end exposed for connection with a syringe, is carried by the outer wall. A syringe connected to the outer end of the needle and pushed inwardly effects piercing of the diaphragm thereby permitting aspiration of the contents of the vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,215 discloses a dispensing and sealing stopper for a vial comprising: a stopper body having a hollow needle therein, one end of said hollow needle is in constant communication with the contents of the vial, and the other end is sealed by a penetrable, thin membrane. When withdrawal of the contents of the vial is desired, a syringe is inserted into the stopper to penetrate the thin membrane and to engage the other end of the hollow needle. When the syringe is removed, the thin membrane self-closes to maintain the hollow needle and the contents of the vial sterile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,109 discloses an elastomeric stopper for a bottle, said stopper includes an annular protuberance which forms a second seal with the shaft of a spike inserted in the stopper to prevent leakage, blow-out and introduction of particulate matter into the fluid-containing bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,386 relates to an infusion unit which comprises: a flexible, large container, a small medicine vial and a pipe which serves to communicate between the large, flexible container and the small medicine vial.
The large container is adapted to hold a solvent or diluent, while the medicine vial contains a powdery medicine which is to be mixed and dissolved in the solvent or diluent contained in the large, flexible container. Upon dissolution, the mixed medicine is discharged through an outlet at the lower end of the large container for infusion into a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,256 pertains to a drug withdrawal system for a vial. The withdrawal system comprises: a vial containing a medicament therein and closed with a rubber gasket; and an apparatus which snap fits on top of the vial. The apparatus comprises: a chassis and a cap which is attached to the cap by a living hinge.
The chassis is cylindrical and has vertical grooves on the external sides to facilitate handling. The top of the chassis has a central opening. The chassis includes a male luer lock adapter having external threads thereon, and a ferrule structure the lower end of which has a hollow sharpened lance. The apparatus is used with a syringe having a female luer lock connector which snap fits with the male luer lock adapter.
In use, the cap cover is opened, and a syringe is screwed onto the outer end of the adapter. The syringe is then tightened on the adapter which moves the lance downward and the lance penetrates the gasket on the vial thereby establishing flow communication with the content of the vial. The content of the vial is withdrawn by pulling back on the plunger of the syringe. The syringe is then removed with the content therein ready to receive a needle assembly for injecting the content into a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,330 relates to a needleless access stopper used on containers with a cannula having a blunt stopper penetrating tip.
The present invention provides sealing and needleless access means for containers, such as bottles or vials made of glass or plastic, and bottles and bags made of plastic containing medical fluids, such as x-ray contrast media and parenteral liquids. The needleless access means provides for hermatic sealing, safe handling, sterilization and storing. For convenience the invention will be described in combination with glass medicinal bottles. It is to be understood, however, that the invention includes sealing and access means for containers in general which comprise rigid or semi rigid access ports and are capable of receiving such sealing and access means.